Seven Minutes
by MelMione
Summary: Ivy Zariņe gets stuck in a closet with her all-time crush, Cloud Rosendale. (This is a Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki related story)


_"Bored, tired from studying Fifth Years should never have a party."_ thought Ivy Zariņe as she sat in the dark room. Oh, sorry, it was a an ugly, dark, closet that she was currently sitting in. And she wasn't alone. It just so happened that the most handsome boy in her year, Cloud Rosendale, was sitting right next to her.

She had just happened to come across a group of people in her year, Cloud among them, and they decided to have a party. And what 5th year party isn't complete without 7 minutes in heaven? It just happened to get more awkward when she pulled out a rose out of the hat and got Cloud Rosendale.

He is perfect (of course, no one's really perfect, but you get the picture). He is tall, way taller than her, and messy blonde hair that looked hot on him. Oh, and his eyes, as blue as sky. You're pretty much dead if you see him smile.. He was at his handsomest when he smiled. He looked asdfghjkl when he smiled. And he was nice. Super nice. He was handsome and nice, every thing a girl could ask for.

Ivy adored the game of pretending he didn't exist, but as time went on, she found that it became harder and harder to play that game. At the beginning of fourth year, Cloud had started sitting in front of her in Transfiguration, and when she knew everything that he did, it was pretty hard not to like him.

And now they were in a closet together. Already he had displayed his ability to make any girl fall in love with him, as he had kissed her hand right before they had gone in the closet together.

"So, you're Ivy, right?" the ever familiar Irish accent pulled her out of her thoughts. _Nice going, Ivy, he probably thinks you want to ignore him._

"Oh, yeah, that's me, Ivy. Ivy Zariņe." She tried to sound as calm and causal as she could, but inside, she was collapsing.

"Zariņe? Are you from another country? Well, I kind of am, I was born in England, but my mum dropped me off with my dad in Ireland. I noticed you wrote your last name with a weird n once."

"I was born in Latvia, where there's weird ns, and what is wrong with your mother? You are handsome, you can't just be _dropped off_. You're _Cloud Rosendale_. You're perfect, you're every girl's dream, why did she drop up off like that, was she crazy? I'd be honored if I had to raise little, probably cute, baby you." She stopped herself when she heard Cloud laughing.

"Ivy, darling," Her face immediately turned red. Darling? Cloud was starting to become a potential future husband. "I appreciate you saying that I'm handsome, others might say I'm cute, dashing, hot, you probably get the picture, but only you have used the grown-up word handsome. Even my cute face wouldn't have stopped my then military-serving, stepfather, to forgive my mother for cheating on him."

Ivy was stunned. She would have never, ever, have imagined such a past for such..a cheerful guy. But they always say that the brightest, happiest people, hide the darkest secrets. What kind of secrets did Cloud Rosendale have? "Can you, go on? I'm really curious." She paused. "I'll tell you my past, if you can tell me yours, maybe?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Promise to go on a date with me? I don't really give out my past to everyone, only to people like you. And if I search the world, I'll probably not find someone as wonderful as you." He then proceeded to smile wonderingly at her. Why did he have to say the cutest thing ever to say?

Ivy could feel her heart pounding. She's dreamed of this day, but that still didn't stop the blush from darkening and a smile to appear. "Why? Almost no one can stand me, I'm surprised you could stand me for seven minutes"

A loud "Time's up!"" came from outside the door, and before Cloud could leave the room, he leaned in and whispered, "If I could stand you for seven minutes, I can probably stand you for the rest of my life. This Saturday, at 5, Three Broomsticks?"

He then placed a kiss on her cheek and with one last smile, he led the closet.

Ivy had grown to love this ugly, dark closet that had made a dream come true.


End file.
